1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire protective apparel, and in particular to fire protective trousers which may be worn by firefighters, emergency responders and rescue workers.
2. The Prior Art
Fire protective trousers are routinely worn by firefighters, rescue workers and emergency responders for protection against the flames and heat of fires and to help protect the wearer from the water used to extinguish the fires. Conventional fire protective trousers include an outer shell made of a fire protective material and a liner which is removably positioned in the outer shell and which is formed of an outer layer of a moisture barrier material and an inner layer of a thermal material. However, such trousers can be uncomfortable to wear and restrictive to the wearer's movements because the areas thereof covering the wearer's abdomen, thighs, buttocks and knees can rub or bind against the wearer when he (or she) squats or sits, and in many instances the lower edges of the leg portions thereof can drag on the ground and be inadvertently stepped on during use.
A need exists for fire protective trousers which will reduce binding in the thigh and leg areas of the wearer during use and which will have leg portions whose lower edges are less likely to contact the ground and be possibly stepped on by the wearer.